Talk:Advice from Players
I, personally, am a big fan of rainbow decks and have dozens of 60-card models, so I strongly disagree with the 30-card suggestion :) I guess it depends on what type of deck someone's using...Sccapemaster 02:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I can see where some of these suggestions might be taken the wrong way, so no big if you revert my edits. Personally I think this should be the 1 page printout "coaching yourself" guide. Phil andy graves 19:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) test 09:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'd like to share with you how I got 121 wins and 0 losses so far, for Elements the Game. I used zero cheats/code generators/contributions via paypal, etc. Honestly, I had to start over several times to get a perfect record. I was delighted to discover that the game glitches sometimes and thinks that you've completed various quests, even though you just started over!... Sometimes this means you only have the first few quests completed, and other times the game thinks you've completed all of the quests and even rewards you with the rare weapon of your choice! (if you had earned it previously on that account before resetting the account) Anyway, this is what I did step-by-step: 1.) Select Life as the main element in your deck. 2.) Sell: 1 Quantum Pillar, 3 Emerald Pillars, 2 Horned Frogs, 2 Rustlers, 3 Cockatrices, 1 Emerald Shield, 2 Empathic Bonds, 4 Burning Pillars, 2 Ash Eaters, 1 Firebolt, and 1 Deflagration. (You'll have to sell them a few at a time because you have to keep 30 cards in your deck. Note: Cards in bold sell for the most, so you may wish to sell these first.) and Buy: 4 Forest Spirits, 1 Heal, 2 Forest Scorpions, 1 Life Pendulum, 1 Toadfish, 1 Air Pendulum, 1 Steal, and 1 Dark Pendelum. Once you remove all the cards from your deck that I said to Sell, and replace them with the ones I said to Buy, your deck should look like this: "Tight" starting deck: 2 Quantum Pillars, 1 Dagger, 9 Emerald Pillars, 1 Emerald Dragon, 6 Forest Spirits, 3 Heals, 1 Thorn Carapace, 2 Forest Scorpions, 1 Life Pendulum, 1 Toadfish, 1 Air Pendulum, 1 Steal, and 1 Dark Pendulum. A second Emerald Dragon would be nice, but it's far too expensive at this point. (Besides, the deck is nice and fast right now... a 2nd Dragon might take away the decks ability to "quick-kill" your opponent!) 3.) Change your Mark from Life to Water. (This is very very important, because it guarantees that you'll get the water Quanta needed to skyrocket your Forest Spirits' stats.) 4.) Play very carefully in the beginning, and only fight against level one opponents. Example #1: if an enemy has Otyugh in play, play your Forest Scorpions instead of your Forest Spirits, because they are poisonous and will kill Otyugh if he eats them. Example #2: Various enemies will have shields that reduce damage by 1. You'll have to play your Emerald Dragon and all Forest Spirits instead of your Scorpions. (To sneak Scorpion damage through and poison them, you'll need Steal or Deflagration in your deck. Steal is better though, since you gain the shield instead of just destroying it... Also, Steal can be used to steal a pillar that your opponent seems to desperately need, or to gain a color that you seem to have trouble generating. It's fun -- and game-winning -- to steal a powerful rare weapon, too!) Example #3: Gravity Shield is different. It prevents all damage from creatures with HPs above 5. So, you'll have to boost your Forest Spirits to 5/5. (But, if you boost them any higher they won't damage your opponent.) With a little luck, timing, thought, and coin flips for going first, you'll win often quickly and easily! :) 5.) Take your time at the end of a battle. By healing back to full health right before winning, your gold prize is doubled! 6.) Use the money to make your deck stronger by buying additional cards. Believe it or not, this deck actually works better as the size increases. (As a general rule of thumb, try to add 2 Pillars/Pendulums to your deck for every 3 non-Pillar/non-Pendulums.) I find that 42% Quanta is good. I did the math for you, so you don't have to run and get a calculator: * 13 or 14 Pillars/Pendulums in a 30 card deck; * 17 Pillars/Pendulums in a 40 card deck; * 21 Pillars/Pendulums in a 50 card deck; * 25 Pillars/Pendulums in a 60 card deck. 7.) Eventually, your goal is to build my 50-card deck. So far, it's won 100% of the time against level 1 opponents! (Some matches were close, so it's important to really take your time and focus.) The 50-card "Game-Winning" deck: 3 Quantum Pillars, 1 Dagger, 1 Shield, 14 Emerald Pillars, 2 Emerald Dragons, 6 Forest Spirits, 5 Heals, 1 Thorn Carapace, 2 Adrenaline, 3 Forest Scorpions, 2 Mitosis, 1 Life Pendulum, 2 Freeze, 2 Toadfish, 1 Air Pendulum, 2 Steal, 2 Dark Pendulum. (Once you earn 500 Points, you can select Druidic Staff to replace one of the Heals from the deck, too. That's what I chose to do.) Anyway, I hope this information helps you to succeed. Also: You can build a deck in the arena and not play. The computer automatically plays it for you, earning gold for you. And none of the computer losses count towards your losses! :) 11:13, May 7, 2013 (UTC)